


This Feels Like Home

by Sorry_im_trash



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Book 3: Grip Of The Shadow Plague (Fablehaven), Established Relationship, I Am Going To Write A Fic That Is So Self Indulgent, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Set In Early Book 3, Some Fluff, and then I did!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: Tanu and Warren return after their adventures before book 3, and Dale and Tanu do some talking
Relationships: Dale Burgess/Tanugatoa "Tanu" Dufu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	This Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I wrote this fic for myself but I'm glad you're reading it! It's kind of a sequel to It's Rotten Work, but can definitely be read as a stand alone! I just... love Dale and Tanu a lot ok

Tanu pulled his bag with one hand through the airport, looking for any signs of Warren. The other man was supposed to be waiting for him so they could drive back to Fablehaven together.

Tanu's trip hadn't been a complete failure, but he wasn't too happy on how it all had turned out. He had meant to sneak onto the Brazilian preserve, look for Maddox, leave the tub for him, try to locate the artifact and then come back through the transdimensional tub himself. 

But, as fate would have it, the state of the preserve had been even worse than he could have imagined. He hadn't been able to locate any humans, least of all Maddox. However, there had been a demon reigning over it, which had made Tanu's scouting even more impossible than locating the artifacts was supposed to be in itself. He had been lucky to escape with only a broken arm. He could only hope that Maddox would find the tub and get through.

Finally, Tanu spotted Warren, who was sitting to the side of the airport hall, reading a paperback clearly bought from the airport gift shop. Hurrying his walk, Tanu got pretty close before Warren lifted his gaze.

"Oh, hello Tanu!" Warren greeted, smiling. "Finally!"

"Hi," Tanu replied, smiling as well. "We should call the Sorensons, tell them that we're coming."

"Sure thing," Warren said, checking his watch. "They are probably just about to start dinner, you mind if we grab something to eat while on our way? I'm starving." 

"That's okay for me," Tanu said, pulling out his phone and unlocking it from airplane mode. Warren got up and only then seemed to notice Tanu's cast. 

"Oh, what happened to you?" he asked, taking a hold of Tanu's luggage. Tanu felt a little embarrassed. 

"I fell from a fence." 

Warren chuckled and started pulling Tanu's suitcase. Tanu called Stan.

"Hello," said the voice on the other end of the phone. 

"Hi, my plane finally landed. Me and Warren are going to start heading there. We should arrive in an hour-ish," Tanu estimated.

"Tell him about the food," Warren called. 

"Warren says that we'll grab something to eat on the way." 

"Good," Stan said. "We were just about to start dinner here. Can you tell me anything?" 

"I couldn't find Maddox," Tanu said, weighing what he could tell over the phone in case they were being monitored. "But I delivered the tub." 

"Alright," Stan said, the sound of someone setting the table coming from the background. "See you soon." 

The call was cut, and Tanu got into the passenger's seat of Warren's car. Warren turned on some loud radio station that played a varying range of new pop songs and classics from 10 years ago, and they started off. 

It was a bit strange, to Tanu, to think where he was now. He hadn't actually spent more than a few months in Fablehaven, but he was already starting to feel like he was going home, as they sped down the highway. And even with all the troubles they had had, the betrayal they had experienced, Tanu felt like the people there were almost like another family to him. He was so grateful to have met them all, Stan and Ruth with their endless hospitality, Kendra and her sharp mind, Seth and his curiosity, Coulter, Warren, Dale…

Tanu looked at Warren sitting next to him. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along the beat to the song. His hair had gotten a little longer and Tanu didn't remember ever seeing stubble on his face before. He was starting to look more like his brother now, with the colour of his skin and hair back, his eyes full of life, yet the differences between them were clear. 

Warren had turned out to be a lively and kind person, talkative, easy to like and fun to be around. Very different from the shell of a man Tanu had met only a few months before. That was another difference between Warren and Dale, who was more reserved and thoughtful, less willing to take on the spotlight that Warren’s charisma demanded. 

As always when thinking about Dale, Tanu felt a warmth grow in his chest. The two of them had gotten to know each other over the summer as well, although Tanu's work hadn't let him spend much time at Fablehaven after they had found the relic. Tanu was looking forward to possibly spending more time there now, as he hadn't gotten any word from new assignments, neither from the Knights nor from Stan. It was almost funny, how he felt like a teenager with a crush again, but Dale just seemed to have that effect on him. And while Tanu knew that Dale could probably single handedly manage the preserve, he was secretly excited to get to work with him again.

Warren drove them through a fast food drive through, since they were both eager to get back. Munching on his fries, only half an hour from Fablehaven, Tanu decided he was bored of the quiet. 

"Are you going to be staying at Fablehaven for long?" he asked Warren, who seemed to roll his eyes. 

"You're sounding just like Dale," he complained, but Tanu could see that he was smiling. Warren continued, growing a bit more serious. "But I doubt it. I got news from The Knights, I think I should share them once we get to Fablehaven. But I should warn you, I don't think either of us is going to be in for a long stay." 

"Ah," was all Tanu could think to say. So there was going to be a meeting of the brotherhood then. He was disappointed by the news, but tried to not let it show.

"Aww, you've started feeling home-y in Fablehaven?" Warren asked. His tone was joking, but there seemed to be genuine fondness in his voice. It seemed that he might have missed Fablehaven as well.

"Well, it has been a very welcoming place," Tanu said honestly. "I think I hadn't realized how much I wanted to take a break from being on the move until I did."

Warren nodded, seemingly falling into thought. The radio started playing a newer pop hit about living while you're young. Warren looked at the player. 

"It feels so strange not to know the new hits," he said, turning the volume up a bit, "I feel like I've missed a lot." 

\--

Not long after that they drove onto the familiar dirt road, past the slightly cheesy 'keep away' -signs and finally Warren parked their car. Tanu got up and got to the trunk first, before Warren had the chance to take his luggage. Pulling it up the steps to the porch he was glad he had packed light. 

Walking in it was clear their arrival had been expected. Seth jumped up immediately, still as full of energy as he had been in the beginning of the summer when Tanu had first met him and his sister. 

Tanu's chest could have exploded from the warmth he was feeling. Even bearing bad news didn't feel quite as bad when he looked into the faces of these people he considered more than friends at this point. 

Tanu met Dale's eyes a few times during the meeting. He seemed reserved the way he often was when there was a crowd, as well as concerned when looking at Warren. And when Warren shared the news of The Knights of the Dawn having a meeting where they wanted Kendra to be in, Tanu noticed Dale digging his nails into his wrist, frowning at the news. 

The Knights having such an assembly came as a surprise to Tanu, as it seemed to to everyone else. And the fact that they only had three days to rest before being off again managed to drop even his high mood. But at least he would be there, as would Warren and Coulter. Kendra wouldn't have to be alone. 

After the meeting Tanu headed the stairs to go up to the guest bedroom he had claimed while his first stay at Fablehaven. As he got to the stairs, however, someone snatched his luggage from his healthy hand. Dale didn't say a word, face looking unreadable, as he started on the stairs, Tanu being left with no choice but to follow. 

Getting to Tanu's room, Dale lifted the luggage onto Tanu's bed and spun around to face him. His face was blank, but he looked tense and cornered. Tanu repressed the instincts to raise his hands in surrender. 

"Are you alright?" he asked instead. Dale seemed to try to work out an answer. 

"I'm glad you came back," he said, not really an answer to the question, but at least it was something. "How's your arm?" 

Tanu gestured to the cast. "It doesn't hurt much. Like I said, my pride got the worst of it."

To Tanu's surprise, Dale didn't answer to the smile. Instead he looked like he might either run out of the room or punch the wall, neither which Tanu wanted

"But you got to come back this time," Dale said. Tanu blinked slowly as he started to understand, to recognize the worry in Dale's voice. 

"I did," Tanu said, trying to sound calming. "And I will. You know that this is what I do." 

Dale's chest moved, he was taking deep breaths. 

"I know that. You have to go, Warren has to go, now they are pulling Kendra in it too. I just can't-" he broke himself off, shaking his head. "Warren's right, it's none of my business. I just…" 

Tanu nodded, wishing Dale would continue, to let it all out for once. 

"I just, I hate it," Dale concluded, seeming to deflate a little. 

Tanu took a careful step towards Dale. "You're worried." 

Dale looked up at him. "Last time Warren was on a secret mission for the Knights, I lost him for two years. I think I'm allowed some worry."

Dale rubbed his face. Only now Tanu realized how tired he looked. 

"They just," Dale continued, "I mean, Warren got into it so young. And I can't- I don't want to hold him back, hold you back, I get that this is what you do. And it’s- I mean, I’ve tried to make my peace with that. But Kendra is a child! They are recruiting children, Tanu." 

Tanu nodded. Dale was right, of course he was. Kendra was a child. And this wasn't a world for children, not even for ones as brave and smart as Kendra. 

"We'll keep an eye on her," Tanu promised. "And if it helps, I'll try to keep the other one on your brother. Although he does seem to have the skills for getting into trouble."

Dale let out a breathy laugh. "Thanks," he said, finally granting Tanu a weak smile that seemed at least somewhat genuine. "It does help." 

Dale took a step towards Tanu, looking a little unsure. Tanu felt his own heartbeat speed up again, as it often seemed to do around Dale. Almost instinctively he opened his arms, and Dale embraced him, mindful of his broken arm. 

"Keep an eye on yourself as well," Dale said quietly into Tanu's ear. "I want you to come back from this too." 

Tanu tightened his hold on Dale slightly. This felt right, felt like home. 

"I'll do my best."

Dale seemed content with that. They stood like that for a while, silent now, Dale clearly having purged all the words he could use that night. And after they parted, Dale let his hand rest on Tanu’s arm. It wasn’t that everything was fine now, they were in constant danger. But maybe, just maybe, it was enough for that night.


End file.
